If Love Could Kill
by TokyoEbara
Summary: Sakura and Naruto were both average Japanese High Schoolers, and Sasuke was just a normal transfer student from America. Now why is Sakura having all these weird dreams about them? SasuSaku like I've never known.
1. Too Real?

**Disclaimer!!! I do not own Naruto, Tales of Symphonia, or Alvin and the Chipmunks!! I would love to own the Twighlight series though!**

**Before you read I would like to give credit for the inspiration of the story! One-third goes to the Twighlight series, (see Disclaimer) one-third to ****unconditional**** for making a Naruto vampire story before me called Deficiency, and one-third to my fantastical imagination! Even if it keeps me up every night... Oh well... Whatcha' gunna do? I was listening to the Inuyasha first movie soundtrack when I was writing this so I hope that it helped me, 'cause I have no talent for writing stories what-so-ever!! (YAY ME!!!)**

**Clapping **

**Thank you, thank you! I'll be here until you shoot me! See ya tomorrow everyone! (Or until I update...)**

**Chapter 1**

**"What is right there in front of you is not necissarily **_**there**_**..."**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sakura!!!!"

Somewhere under her covers, a lazy seventeen year-old tried to block out the screaming banshee that was her mother.

"Sakura?! Get up or you'll be late for school!!!"

But alas to no avail. Sakura sat up and contemplated not going to school. What would she miss? All she had to do today was watch a bunch of movies. It was the day after finals, so all they would do was chill. She sighed. Today would be a wast of energy..."Sakura!?" Her father called from the bathroom.

"Coming slave driver sir!"

Sakura could hear her dad's faint chuckle.

Finally, after a few more minutes of contemplation, and warnings from her mother, she decided that she could just sleep through the movies anyway. Sakura got up and got ready for school.

"Oi, Sakura-neechan!"

Sakura sighed, she wasn't even two minutes into the gate yet. She turned to see Naruto running towards her with a big smile on his face. His big bright blue eyes portraying a smile in themself. Somehow, it seemed, he was happier than she'd ever seen before.

"Yo Naruto. Whatcha' so happy about?"

Naruto smiled even wider, then suddenly he stared at her like he had no idea what she was talking about. Then he frowned as if he remembered something annoying.

"Sakura. You've played the game Tales of Symphonia right?"

"Yeah. You stuck?"

Naruto grabbed her shoulders and pretended to sob. "I can't get out of the Tower of Salvation! I'm stuck at the part where you gotta float to the little lifter thingies! Help me, please!"

Sakura laughed, a little nervous at all the attention Naruto was getting. She always wanted to be the unnoticed one, but that was a little hard when he was her friend.

"O-o.k. Which floor are you on?"

Naruto let go of her and put a finger to his chin as if he was tinking real hard.

"I... Don't know?"

He scratched his head and laughed, "I really can't remember!"

Sakura sighed again. He could be so forgetfull at times. Mabye he made up for it in his smile. The same big, happy smile that told you everything was alright.

She couldn't help, but laugh at his comicly distraught face. "Fine, I'll come over to your house and help you."

Naruto squealed and hugged her tight.

"Thank you Sakura-neechan! You're the best!"

Sakura blushed and struggled a little under his hold. She couldn't breath, and people were looking.

"You're welcome, just let me go."

Naruto let go but grabbed her hand and started pulling her towards the school.

"I almost forgot! There's this guy that's staying at my house now, and he's from America! He said that he's just going to be here for a month, but he wanted to see how the Japanese schools work! Said something about bein' the son of a buisness owner." Naruto mumbled the last part as he scratched his head and went in the door to the classroom." See, he's right there." He said pointing in front of him.

"Naruto... That's Kiba. And if he's not from Japan, the only other place I could think of is Mars."

Kiba stuck his toungue out at her and turned back to Hinata, who was blushing furiously. No one else seemed to notice how loud Naruto was but her.

Naruto rolled is eyes. "NO! Him!"

"... I don't see anything." Sakura strained her eyes, but all she could see was a desk where he was pointing. No kid.

Naruto pulled her over to strange boy who had his eyes closed while he was listening to his Ipod. Which was weird because it was the desk that was empty. Maybe she was more tired than she thought.

Now that she saw him, she realized that all of his facial features were that of a Japanese person. He had smooth looking cream colored skin, and the weirdest spikey black hair she had ever seen. Then again, who was she to talk? She had pink hair, and no one but anime charectors were "naturally born" with any other colored hair than brown or black.

Naruto tapped the guy on the shoulder. "Teme? Can you hear me?"

The boy didn't open his eyes as he took his headphones out and rubbed his face.

"Yeah, Dobe?"

Sakura tryed not to laugh at the names they had given eachother. Teme, and Dobe? Wow.

"This is Haruno Sakura! Sakura-neechan, meet Uchiha Sasuke!"

_Uchiha? That's Japanese! I thought this guy was from America! Why does he-_

Any coherent thoughts Sakura was having flew out of her head when he turned around and opened his eyes. He had the brownest eyes she had ever seen, and she had seen many, living in Japan and all.

"Yo there Haruno-san. I like your hair." He smirked as he held out his hand.

Sakura had to fight to keep her sanity, as she stuck out her hand and shook it for a brief second. "Hi, Sasuke-kun! You can just call me Sakura-chan if you want! Everyone does anyway." Giving a little nervous laugh when he raised his eyebrows.

"Except for me!" Naruto pointed at his chest and smiled. "I call her Sakura-neechan!"

"You two are related?" Sasuke looked at him.

Sakura almost laughed at the thought. "W-well, figuratively speaking o-of course."

She flinched when Sasuke stood up. He was about two feet taller than her, and she wasn't expecting that.

He stood back to look at her and Naruto. "Hn. Now that you say that I realize that you look nothing like him." He smirked again, "Dobe's far too blonde, even if he probably is more feminine."

Naruto bared his teeth and lunged for him, yelling as he went, but Sasuke quickly sidestepped him and watched as he crashed into Hinata. Kiba istantly bended down to see if they were alright, cursing at Naruto to get off. Sakura, thought it was interesting, until she realized that Sasuke was looking at her and frowning.

"What?" She stared at him, daring him to make fun of her hair.

"What's your blood type?"

She immediately cursed at herself for thinking that he was going to make fun of her. But then she narrowed her eyes. Suddenly suspicious of his question.

Sakura mentally kicked herself again. _Stop being so paranoid!_

"O negitive. Why? Are you a vampire?" She laughed, but stopped when she saw him tense up. Then he smirked again.

"Yeah, that's it. I'm a vampire and that's my favorite blood type!" He pretended to wear a cloak and started to laugh evilly, wiggling his fingers. Sakura couldn't help but laugh along with him. Somehow, he just didn't strike her as the type to wear black capes and make-up. He also didn't strike her as the type to make jokes either, so she had to wonder why he was so good at making her laugh.

His face was grim, as he suddenly started to walk up to the front of the classroom and sat down in a chair in front of the chalk board looking bored again. Sakura wondered why nobody even glanced his direction, but she shrugged it off and sat down in her seat. Which, she noticed, was right by where he had sat.

Soon the bell rung as everyone hurried to their seat. Kakashi strolled in dragging a very large t.v, vcr set, set it down in the opposite the door to the right and started writing the agenda on the board. Naruto, who was in the seat next to her, said something about it being the apocolypse because Kakashi-sensei finally came in early. Sasuke smiled as if he had heard.

"Class." Kakashi turned around and gestured to Sasuke. Suddenly, it seemed as if everyone had just noticed him. Sakura heard the girls in back of her whisper.

"Today we have a new student. His name is Uchiha Sasuke, and he is from America. He is..." Kakashi stopped, as if he had a better idea. "...Going to be here for a month. But I was wondering if one of you would like to show him around school? How about... Sakura-chan."

Naruto whistled and nuged her. His eyebrows dancing under his blonde hair. Sakura nudged him back.

"You better stop if you still want your eyebrows." She laughed, but she meant it. Naruto only laughed back.

Sakura turned back to the class. "Sure. Why not?"

"O.k then. That means that you have no objections to him sitting by you then? Right?"

Sakura saw Sasuke tense up again. "Well actually sensei, I-"

"Good. Sasuke sit over there next to Sakura-chan so I can start this movie." Sasuke got up and started to walk over to his new seat. "Now I know that you kids are all at least seventeen or eighteen, but we are going to watch Alvin and the Chipmunks: Night of Frights." Kakashi continued as Sasuke sat down. "If you have seen it I'm sorry, If you haven't then just bare with me here." Kakashi plopped the movie in and pressed play.

"Oh, Lee? Could you get the lights?"

Lee popped up and saluted. "Yes Kakashi-sensei!"

As soon as the lights were off Kakashi suddenly got serious. "Oh. And just so you know, if you cannot understand the english spoken in this movie then you have failed to learn what was taught this year and all of the years before. In other words..."

The room was deathly quiet. When Kakashi got serious, you had to listen very closely because every word was vital. He looked at all of the students, then his eyes lingered on Naruto. Naruto gulped.

"Then you are not fit to advance to the next stage. You will remain in my class until you have mastered every single thing about the english language."

Naruto seemed to collapse within himeself. He was the worst at English, and everyone knew it.

When the movie started Sakura nudged him, determined to help builed his confidence. She needed him next year, she knew that. She had almost never gone a day in her life without Naruto there, and she wasn't about to act like he had to take care of everything alone. He did that too much already.

Naruto turned to her with a big grin on his face. It was the smile that said everything would be okay.

"You'll ask me if you don't know something right?" Sakura whispered.

He almost looked like he was going to say no, but then he ruffled a hand in her short, pink hair.

"Of course, Neechan!" He whispered back, smiling wider. "Of course!"

Suddenly Sakura started to feel cold. Like she had just stepped into a freezer. Naruto seemed to notice.

"Sakura-neechan?" He whispered. "Are you cold?"

"Just a little." She lied.

Naruto didn't buy it, so he took off his coat and put it around her.

Sakura was about to protest, but realized that it would do no good. She instead looked over at Sasuke, and wondered why Kakashi had changed what he was going to say. Was there a big secret to the Uchiha family? Or maybe, to him?

She mentally kicked herself for the third time. Why was she so nosy when it came to him? Speaking of which, why was he from America when his name was Japanese?

Suddenly she realized that she could see her breath. She looked over at Naruto and found that he wasn't there. In fact, none of the students were there, but it was still as if they had been there recently. All of the chairs had been pulled out from under the desks and were scattered about. Sakura's hand began to feel like it was burning. When she looked down, she realized that the tables had a thick sheet of ice on them, but they were splattered in some sort of red liquid. Her hand recoiled immediatly when she realized what it was.

Blood. Thick, dark red blood. Sakura immediately jumped up from her chair, but slipped on something. Her head hit the floor with a loud crack, and the smell of iron filled her nose, making her want to puke.

Just then her hands felt wet and warm. She struggled to sit up, her head pulsing with an almost crippling pain. Sakura tried to feel her head, but she got some of the liquid in mouth. It tasted... Strange. Like a metal. Copper almost.

Sakura looked down at the floor around her body. It took a few minutes to register what she was looking at, but as soon as she identified it she wished she hadn't. All around her body was more dark red blood. Sakura had never minded blood, but she couldn't help but scream at it when she was almost bathing in it.

"S-Sakura."

She was relieved to know that it was Naruto's voice, but she couldn't see him.

"Naruto? Where are you, Naruto?" Nothing answered back to her. "Naruto? Naruto?!"

"He can't hear you."

Sakura whipped around and found herself face to face with Sasuke. She jumped up, wincing at the bolt of pain that went through her head, and backed right up against the wall. His eyes were pure red, and he was covered in blood. From his mouth down to his feet. His teeth glistening in the faint light from the windows.

Sakura couldn't breath. Tears welled up in her eyes. She just wanted to leave. She wanted to scream, and wake up.

_Wake up?_

Sasuke stepped closer to her. "Go ahead and scream! No one will hear you. And no one will wake you up from _this_ nightmare..."

He laughed darkly, as he reached one hand out to her. Suddenly his eyes went from red to brown. The same deep dark brown as they were supposed to be.

But she didn't feel safe. She didn't feel captured by these brown eyes.

They scared her. More than the blood at her feet. More than the exausted pain in her chest from her short breaths. She wanted to be safe, to be protected by him, not hunted. That's what she felt like.

He was the hunter.

She was the hunted. And he had finally gotten her exactly where he wanted her.

"Come here Sakura. I will protect you." His fake brown eyes glinted dangerously.

She wanted to stay where she run, but somehow his eyes looked so warm. She had trouble reminding herself that it was not safe to look into them. They were so inviting, as if to say 'with me you are safe'. She knew she wasn't, but she started to walk towards him anyway. Even as every nerve in her body was telling her to stop, to run away, she couldn't stop herself from running into his arms.

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she realized that she was not in control anymore. He was under control now. And she just had to wait to be shot down like the prey she was.

"I'm glad you've realized that." He started to stroke her hair. She closed her eyes and tryed to get away, but her mucles didn't even respond anymore.

"You know what?" Sasuke was saying, laughing as he moved her hair away from her neck. Sakura felt herself move her head to the right.

"I don't think I've ever killed anyone with pink hair."

Suddenly, the whole left side of her felt warm. Black etched it's way around he sides of her vision.

Sakura wasn't scared anymore. Instead she was almost relaxed. She wasn't going to die here now. Not when **he **was coming.

She felt her lips creep up into a smile.

"You've just made a bad mistake."

**Muahahahahaha! I am so evily-evily-evil! Anyway, I'm sorry if you don't like this story or your tired of Naruto Vampire stories. (Or anything associated with the two)**

**I'm sorta' on a vampire tangent riht now so... Yeah... If there are enough good reviews I'll probably do a sequal... Maybe... Yes... Just maybe. Muahahahaha!!**

**Cool. Now that we all know I'm a lethal crackhead, I'll just dissapear until the next update...**


	2. Itching for a Homicide

"Omigosh Naruto-kun. I am so sorry! I can't believe I did that, I thought you were..."

What? Should she say 'I thought you were a blood-thirsty human who wanted to kill me?' When she had been woken up in the middle of that..._nightmare_...she had accidentaly punched Naruto in the head-well, cheek- and then couldn't even remember what she was scared of that would make her do that.

Sakura sighed. Well, of course, as soon as she saw _him_, she remembered. In fact, as soon as she remembered that sickly-sweet smile of his, she recoiled and tripped over Naruto causing the other people in the row beside her to jump up and trip too.

Why did she always cause so much trouble?

So, here they were, in the imfirmary. Naruto, grunting in pain every time the nurse beside him touched his cheek, Sakura apoligizing to Naruto because of it, while also trying to not look at Sasuke, who was standing at Sakura's back, against the wall. No, she didn't want to face him. Not trying to think of him failed, what with his presence feeling like a black shadow on her mind.

_Ugh_, she thought to herself, _if he doesn't go away soon I think i'll be sick_.

Sakura tried to focus back on Naruto. "I'm really sorry Naruto-kun! Does it hurt very bad?"

Naruto sighed, frowning a bit. "Ah, moh, Sakura-neechan, stop asking it's fine really! I appreciate the worry, but I'm gonna be a top class ninja one day, so this is really some good practice for me!"

If Sakura didn't know better, she'd laugh. It was his dream. To be the best ninja in the world so he could protect those closest to him, and she didn't doubt him. He was already a master at sneaking around without getting caught. And he also had great upper and lower body strength to match too.

Sometimes she imagined he would be a better dog. "What do you mean, 'this is really good practice'?" She felt Sasuke's eyes on her and just wished she could gouge them out with a spoon. A thought that somehow just made her more agitated.

"Ya know," he smiled past his swolen cheek, displaying his strait white teeth. "ninja's aren't supposed to show emotion an' stuff so it's a good thing that it hurts! Now I can learn how to ignore pain!" He pumped his arm up in the air, and the nurse smacked his head and told hime to be quiet and hold still.

Did Sasuke just scoff? Or was he clearing his throat?

Sakura turned to him and asked pointidly, "What's your dream Sasuke-san?" She tried to hide a smurk.

Yet, his eyes portrayed no emotion, he anwered quietly, "Don't have one yet." Nope. Not even a hint of the embarassment she'd been shooting for.

She stopped herself from hitting him, and quickly turned back to Naruto. His stare made her itch like crazy. She thought about sticking pins in his eyes so that he'd go blind. Maybe then he would stop staring at her.

She mentally slapped herself. Why was she thinking like this? Her? Sakura, the -mostly- passive one. The only time she ever thought homicidal thoughts was when she couldn't beat a part on a video game or something.

When she looked at Naruto again, he was regaurding her strangly. Like she had just said something that made her head five times bigger.

Then she realized she had changed honorifics. she called him Sasuke-san, not Sasuke-_kun_ like she first did. Was it just her, or was it suddenly getting hot in there?

"Well Naruto," Sakura stood up and felt Sasuke tense behind her. "I should get back to class. I hope that I didn't hit too hard and I AM truly sorry that I caused you so much pain. Ja.'' And with that she dissapeared behind the door to the hallway.

Naruto looked after her, a sort of sad smile on his lips. _I'm the one that causes you so much pain Sakura-neechan_, he thought to himself. The nurse slapped his head again. "Naruto-kun, stay STILL!" she shrieked.

Sasuke, meanwhile, looked at the door Sakura had just left through. No, she wouldn't understand. He couldn't tell her his dream. She had challenged him. good thing that he wasn't brazen enough to act on it. Still. Why was there something strange about her? Was it the hair? Or was it...

Nah... It had to be the hair. Maybe the eyes too. He had never seen such a color combination before in his life.

He turned to Naruto. "Well, Dobe. Seeing as she is my chapperone, I think I should follow Sakura-san. See ya in class. _Bye_."

He went out the door without waiting for him to answer back. He could sense Sakura around the corner at the end of the hallway. Why hadn't she gone back to class? He slowed his steps as he heard her talking to herself.

"..What the hell was up with that? Why did I do that?" she was saying, "I just offended someone out of paranoia, and for what reason? Because he was in my nightmare?." She turned to the wall and lightly tapped her head on it. "Why does he irritate me like that?"

"Maybe because I'm beautiful, Sakura-san."

Sakura yelped. He wasn't there a second ago! Where the hell does he come from?

Sasuke smirked. Both out of irritation and out of satisfaction from scaring her. Out of irritation, because he didn't understand why he was so giddy all of the sudden.

"Sasuke-kun? Ha ha ha...Um, what a coincidence!" Sakura scratched her head and hoped he couldn't see the blush she felt on her face.

"Coincidence? We're in a school." He stated flatly. This time only a hint of laughter was in his voice. What was she blushing for?

"Oh, ha ha ha, yeah, I knew that. Well, lets get to class!" She started to walk away from him, only half hoping he would follow. When he didn't she stopped and looked at him.

"What?"

Sasuke smiled, this time. A reall smile.

"The classroom is back that way."

**Yeah, so anyway... to those of you that reminded me to get off of my lazy ass thank you. I actually had a lot of fun writing this chapter! O.o HOLY CRAP!**

**Thank you. I'm not expecting it, but review if you will. This time I really will update more frequently! I SWEARS IT ON THE PRECIOUS SO NAMED THIS STORY!! o.o; **

**My teeth itch...**


End file.
